


For Your Eyes Only

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Resolved Mutual Pining, Useless Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: This is not the way it's supposed to be.Kara always imagined her first date with Lena- in that fantasy world where such a thing could genuinely happen- as something small, romantic, and personal.Oh, and real.Yeah, she really wishes their first date was real.For Secret Santa Prompt: Fake dating turning to real feelings (Lena could be fake dating Kara or Supergirl, your pick)





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



 

*_*_*_*_*

 

This is not the way it's supposed to be.

Kara always imagined her first date with Lena- in that fantasy world where such a thing could genuinely happen- as something small, romantic, and personal.

Oh, and _real_.

Yeah, she really wishes their first date was real.

It’s not though, and that’s all her fault of course. It started this morning. They were having brunch and Lena was feeling down due to a combination things, including the being media more vicious than usual about lumping her in with the _Alien-Hating Luthors_ . Additionally, there was the stress of the LCorp Holiday Gala, _“and I’ll have to show up alone, again. So embarrassing.”_ she’d moped.

Which lead Kara to the solution. The stupid, stupid, solution.

 _“You should take Supergirl as your date to the Holiday Gala tonight!”_ Kara blurted out, earning a look of confusion from her friend.

 _“I should take you... as my date?”_ Lena said slowly, something odd bellying her tone _._

_“Yes! As Supergirl! Costume and all. We can be all close, hold hands even, and everyone will see! There’s no way the media could say you hate aliens if you take one as your date- and then you won’t have to show up alone!”_

Lena stared at her, face scrunched in an odd way that for some reason reminded Kara of a computer glitching. There was a full minute of paused silence before Lena finally gave a quiet, _“Okay.”_

Kara didn’t think much of anything after that, just gave Lena a hug, said she’d meet her there and to text the details and flew off. In the hours between then and now however, Kara came around to realize just how stupid this idea was.

Mostly because she’s madly in love with Lena.

She’s not really sure when that happened. It might have been one of those slow things that creep on you, the level rising drop by drop until all of a sudden it’s at your eyeballs and you’re drowning in it. _That_ Kara can say for sure- that she’s been drowning for months in love that she’s not sure will ever be returned. Worse, Kara has a sinking suspicion Lena might know. Her friend’s behavior has been very, very strange, and only growing increasingly so. She’ll shift nervously when Kara gets too close, she’ll forget what she’s saying- sometimes losing her train of thought mid-sentence- whenever Kara’s listening intently...

Kara tries to put that out of her mind. She has to stay focused if she’s going to make tonight work. She waits outside the gala for Lena’s Limo and is very grateful Winn made her suit out of wicking material because she is sweating like crazy under the lights. That might be the crowd too, the camera bulbs flashing and shiputters clicking around her pick at her senses. Kara takes a deep breath, in through her nose and exhales slowly through her mouth like she’s blowing a bubble. Like Alex taught her to when she was little. It helps settle her body, nad her mind just slightly. She just has to get through this evening. One evening of pretending. Pretending to have romantic interest in Lena for a crowd of hundreds and pretending not to for a crowd of one.

When Lena appears, she realizes just how hard the latter is going to be.

Lena always looks amazing but this dress is something else. It hugs her body showing off her curves- the ones that she knows Lena gets self conscious about but Kara wants to touch so badly. The different color greens seem to shimmer and the shapes they form also give the feeling of an emerald- something hard and constructed. Kara’s not sure how that can be, but all she knows is it makes Lena look like some soft but deadly Irish angel and Kara is totally fucked.

“You can ease up on the show,” Lena says under her breath as she approaches. “It has to be believable and Supergirl doesn’t usually gawk at people quite so obviously.”

Kara snaps her mouth shut, not realizing she was literally slack jawed. “She does when she someone who looks as beautiful as you.”

She wishes she could take back the words the moment they leave her lips. _What is wrong with you?_ She thinks to herself. _Is one green dress really all it’s going to take to blow a whole friendship!?_

Lena blushes deeply but maintains her composure for the audience. She wraps a hand around Kara’s bicep. “Let’s head in, they’ll have all night to take pictures.”

Kara nods, not trusting herself not to just blurt out a sonnet or something at this point.

Inside they say hello to a few people, but Lena stears them more or less, straight to the only private spot around. The VIP area is set about 30 feet back from the rest. Cameras continue to snap for attention on the other side of velvet rope but at least she and Lena can talk without being overheard.

Once they get to the back of the area, Lena is quick to turn just slightly away from the media and only then does she left her facade of composure slacken. She looks… nervous. More nervous than Kara’s seen her in a while. Her hand shakes so badly she tries to poor herself some champagne, that Kara actually reaches out and pours it for her.

“Thanks,” she says, taking a small sip, eyeing the media, and then going back to down it in one go. She tips the empty glass towards Kara for refuelling as she tries not to look at either Kara nor the group behind them. “This is going to be a disaster.”

Kara’s not sure if it’s directed towards her or herself, but answers anyway. ‘“No it’s not. It’s going to give you some great press. It’s going to be fine.”

Even as she says it though, she starts to realize just how many things she didn’t account for. Like how good Lena looks in evening wear or how natural it feels to have Lena on her arm. Like how much of a tease it’s going to be, to have to pretend what she’s doing isn’t exactly what she’s dreamed about doing for months, and months, and months.

Or how hard it is to make her love only pretend.

Kara is not going to let that stop her from helping though. Lena needs this. She came up with this idea solely to help Lena, and Kara will have plenty of time tomorrow and for the rest of her life to deal with how much of a lie that actually is.

“So what’s the plan?” Kara asks, forcing some levity and humor into her delivery. “How shall we execute Operation Mistletoe?”

Lena looks a bit relieved at the tone change. “I’m glad you asked.” She takes her phone out from her clutch and pulls up an honest to god spreadsheet. “I’ve created an itinerary for the evening, mapping out the most efficient glad handing and displays of affection for maximum impact.”

Kara can’t help but smirk. “You created an Excel spreadsheet for our date?”

Lena blinks at that. Error face gone before it’s even fully formed. “You’re doing me a huge favor Kara. This can’t be fun and I want to make this as painless for you as possible.”

_If only Lena knew._

Kara reads over the spreadsheet and is honestly impressed. Lena’s mapped out their evening down to the minute, down to instructions like ‘hold hands and laugh at joke Kara tells’ and ‘infer future dates and continued partnership in business endeavours’. “Wow you really thought this through…”

Lena bites her lip. “It’s a business transaction. And you’re my friend. I didn’t want any misunderstandings.”

Lena looks so small when she says it and Rao, that’s what Kara wants too. She wants to make it through this evening without screwing up and giving away how she feels. Suddenly Lena’s step by step is looking really good. “Okay, I’m in. We’ll follow the plan, stay on script. ‘Cause you’re right- it’s just business.”

Lena nods, totally without conviction and Kara wants to die. _She definitely knows_ , Kara thinks. _And she doesn’t believe me._

“We better get going. It says we have to hold hands in front of a Professor Miller in five minutes.” Kara holds out her hand, trying for her most unassuming smile.

Lena looks at it reluctantly, but slides her hand down Kara’s arm. Their fingers intertwine and Lena’s heart beat is a staccato only to rival Kara’s own.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

 

*_*_*

 

Kara follows the plan to the letter but it’s still a shit show. It’s hard to remember to control herself, to reign in the fantasy, because she likes this. She likes her and Lena together. She likes having her hand on the small of Lena’s back, likes the way Lena laughs at her jokes, a gentle hand on her arm, she likes holding hands and leaning close.

_But it’s not for real is it?_

Lena’s reactions help ground her to that point at least. Everytime Kara touches her, Lena flinches for an instant, even shivers a few times. She leans into the touch quickly after, face flushed, but there’s clearly some kind of something happening, Some kind of reaction.

The charade continues on though and they somehow make it to the home stretch, the last hour of the gala, before things totally fall to pieces. Kara swings by the bathroom for her 11:18 pm scheduled break, and comes back to something that is most definitely NOT on the itinerary.

Kara recognizes the man as some sort of city councilman. He’s leaning in, trapping Lena between himself and the bar. It’s clear from her body language she is not into it, but when sleazeball puts his hand on Lena’s arm, Kara sees red.

She stalks forward but is intercepted by a small, bespectacled man with a funny accent. “Ford Prefect, Gazette,” he squeaks. “Can I have a few moments of your time?”

“In a bit, just-just- excuse me a moment,” Kara says, sidestepping him.

She’s felt a bit helpless all night, helpless about her own feelings and reactions, and helpless to hide it. Right now though, she feels anything but. Because if there’s one thing Kara knows she p’s good at, it’s saving Lena.

“Sorry to interrupt but I’ve been trying all night to get a dance with my _girlfriend_ ,” Kara bares down on the last word, as she less than gently disengages the slimer’s hand from Lena’s arm. “So I think I better take it.”

She doesn’t spare sleezo another glance as she leads Lena away by the hand. It was smooth, very smooth, and Kara rides high on that until halfway onto the dance floor when she realizes with heavy reality that she has no idea how to dance.

Well, she knows how to _dance._ Like, she can get down to some Backstreet Boys any given moment, but not like this. Not the way the people around her are twirling, synchronized steps from years of practice. Yet here they are, smack in the middle of the floor, expected to do just that.

Lena catches on to what must be Kara’s total blanching of color, “What’s wrong?’

“I-I don’t know how to dance like this.”

“Are you serious?!?” Lena grits through a very forced smile, eyes darting to the crowd around them.

“I panicked! I had to get you away from that slimeball!”

“Kara…” Lena sighs, and if they weren’t in the middle of a packed ballroom floor, Kara is sure her friend would be pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Put your hand on my shoulder. I’ll lead just- just follow..”

“Follow what? What are you-” but she doesn't get to finish before Lena is already moving them around the floor.

She stumbles a bit, but Lena starts counting under her breath and even though Kara has no idea what exactly is being counted, the rhythm of it helps her keep pace. She stands up straight, tries to emulate the posture of the other couples, and soon they’re gliding along fairly well.

Kara catches sight of them in the reflection of a floor to ceiling window as they pass, and nearly trips at the sight of it. The chiffon scarf of Lena’s green dress flows around them, Kara’s cape chasing behind, as they glide and twirl. It’s magical. They look good- though the shutter clicks of cameras in the background could have tipped her off to that too.

Music dies down and both of them slow to a stop with it. Kara feels exhilarated and Lena’s grinning hard at her as they catch their breath. Her hand is still on Kara’s waist and Kara’s so swept up in the moment she doesn’t think twice about catching it in her own. She gives a goofy bow, bringing Lena’s hand up to her lips and places a kiss there.

Lena flushes deeply and the look of total shock that flashes across her face startles Kara’s brain back to the present and the fact that may have been a little much. The rapid fire clicking of cameras, now significantly closer, forces Lena’s expression back into a well schooled and practiced smile, but the image of her initial reaction is burned like a negative into Kara’s consciousness.

“You make a wonderful dance partner Supergirl,” Lena says, loud enough to benefit their audience. “I think I’ll go and freshen up for a moment though. Please excuse me.” She pivots, making her way quickly to the exit before Kara can reply.

To anyone else, it looks polite and normal but Kara can tell from the tightness around the eyes, the stiffness of her tone, that Lena is doing her best not to freak out. There are more shutter clicks reminding Kara to school her face into something far from the hurt and confusion she’s feeling. She makes her way out of the circle of people as calmly and controlled as she can, and resists the urge to superspeed after Lena. She’s almost out the door before she’s intercepted.

“Supergirl- wait!” It’s Prefect, from the Gazette that steps in between her and the exit. “I still have a few questions?”

“Yeah, totally, absolutely, I’ll be right back. Just gotta-” she waves him off, side stepping again and heading out to the lobby.

At first there’s no one around, but then her superchearing picks up on the aggravated mumbling from six or seven rooms down the hall. She’d recognize Lena’s negative self-talk anywhere. She joggs down and finds her in what appears to be the coat check room, pacing and wringing her hands.

“Lena?” Kara asks, starting towards her until Lena puts up a hand in a stop motion.

“I’m sorry but I… I just can’t do this anymore. It’s not right, lying like this.”

“Okay, I get you don’t want to ‘deceive the public’ or whatever,  it isn’t really lying right? We wanted people to know how well we get along- good enough to date even- so they’d stop thinking-”

“-Not to the public. I meant to you,” Lena interrupts, this time finally pinching the bridge of her nose. She lets her hand drop agrily, gives a huge sigh. “I’ve been deceiving you.”

“What?” And no, Kara did _not_ see that coming. “Wait, how?”

“I never should have agreed to this Kara. It was cruel and unfair because…” she bites her lip. “Because I have feelings for you.”

Kara actually gasps, gasps out of pure shock and delight, and regrets it immediately because Lena clearly interprets it’s something different. She groaning in embarrassment, covering her face.

“No, no, no, that wasn’t a bad surprise!” Kara steps forward, taking Lena’s hands from her face and holding them in her own. “It’s good! Really good actually, because I should have never agreed to this either!”

Lena is looking at her like she wants the ground to swallow her. She turns to go again, so Kara does the first thing she can think of- the only thing she’s been thinking of, in fact, since this whole night started.

It’s a kiss that’s more pressure than technique, lips pressed together in haste. Kara has to brace Lena who almost falls over from the shock. She recovers quickly though, relaxing into it the same way she has all of Kara’s touches so far this night. And when Lena presses back, lips parting to deepen it, it’s Kara’s turn to go weak in the knees.

And then they hear the click. The sound she’s heard hundreds of times tonight, and the last one she wants to hear now.

Kara separates them, though still hangs on to Lena’s hands, and sees the reporter from the Gazette she’s brushed off so many times already, smart phone still raised .

“I’m sorry!” he yelps, fear palpable. Kara realizes what her glare must look like, especially as she’s still in her super suit, and relaxes her expression but the reporter just babbles on. “I’m SO sorry! I don’t know why I did that! I mean- I do- my boss is going to kill me if I don’t get a quote or a picture or something and you kept brushing me off and now I realize it was rude of me to follow you and-”

“-Relax buddy,” Kara says. “It’s fine, I totally get where you’re coming from.”

“You do?”

“Er- uh-”

“-How about we give you a picture instead of sneaking it?” Lena thankfully interjects, saving Kara from her own babbling.

His smile instantly brightens, “Really? That’d-that’d be amazing!” He fumbles with his phone, holding it between his hands. “Ready?”

Kara turns to Lena, still in her arms. “You ready?”

“For this?” She say, squeezing Kara’s hand. “Yes. Have been for quite a while.”

“Me too,” Kara grins.

This time the kiss is soft, warm. Kara loses herself in it until everything else fades away. No more shutter clicks, no more eager audience. Just her and Lena.

 _This._ This is what she imagined for their first date.

This is the way it’s supposed to be.

  


*_*_*_*_*


End file.
